Estoy Aqui
by Hitokiri Aoi mFy
Summary: Shounen-ai Qué podrá hacer ahora, al darse cuenta muy tarde de su error... Sufiendo la desesperación de no poder remediarlo, cuando sabe que él no podrá regresar. 12 (Heeroxduo)


**N/A: **Hola, este fue primer fic que hace de GW, espero que les guste n-n, la verdad es que lo escribí ya hace tiempo y me costó demasiado meterlo aquí u.u  
Se lo dedico a mi amiga Diana n-n ya que ella fue la primera que lo leyó...  
Y también a todas las personas que les agrada la pareja 1x2... Aunque esto es más bien un Shounen.  
  
**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene shounen ai (amor entre chicos)  
  
**Y una nota final: **Gundam Wing no me pertenece... Sino muchas cosas raras podrían pasar...

**.**

**.**

_**.  
  
.Estoy Aquí.**_

**_._**

-Ahora estoy aquí... Sólo para ti... como siempre quisiste... ¿Verdad? -Decía un muchacho de cabello castaño mientras se acercaba a una tumba.  
  
Ese día me preguntaste el por qué de mi odio... Yo no te odiaba... Incluso todo lo contrario... Ahora es... Demasiado tarde...  
  
Ese día en el que me dijiste tantas cosas, no las puedo olvidar... Estarán conmigo todos los días de mi vida... Y aun, no entiendo el porque te fuiste.  
  
Fuiste herido y seguías preocupándote por mí... Yo sé que eras un soldado igual a mí y era tu deber dar la vida por la misión... Pero es tan difícil soportar tu ida, sabiendo que nunca pude decírtelo, nunca pude tratarte si quiera como un amigo... Y tú... Siempre ahí para mí... Nunca me dejaste solo...   
  
El por qué de mi indiferencia... Ahora después de tu ida tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y la razón no sólo por ser soldado sino porque tú eras todo lo que yo deseaba ser... Esa sonrisa, esa mirada inocente... Tus juegos infantiles... Todas esas cosas eran las que separaban al frío soldado perfecto y a ese incomparable muchacho.  
  
Aun, en la noche puedo percibir tu olor en las sabanas de tu propia cama... Es como si tú estuvieras todavía conmigo, como si no te hubieras ido... Como si tu muerte hubiera sido una terrible pesadilla que ocurrió el día anterior, pero al voltear de nuevo a esa cama en la que tú acostumbrabas dormir no hay nadie y me doy cuenta, por primera vez en mi vida que estoy completamente solo... Que ya no hay nadie a mi lado, exceptuando esa interminable oscuridad que me rodea...  
  
Me doy cuenta de cuanto te necesito... Ahora que la guerra a acabado... ahora que se supone tendría que estar en paz no puedo... No es por la conciencia... Las pesadillas... Ahora es algo mucho peor... Ahora es la soledad de mi mismo.  
  
A veces sueño la misma escena... Esa en donde tú mueres... Siempre es lo mismo: Vamos caminando por los pasillos... Nuestra última misión, tú venías detrás de mí... No contaba con eso... Escuché un disparo justo atrás de mí y disparé... Eso me distrajo, cuando regresé a mi posición original volví a escuchar otro disparo pero ahora más cercano... Duo se atravesó... Él... Él salvó mi vida a costa de la suya propia... No pude hacer nada...   
  
Despierto y siento esa melancolía... No puedo soportarlo más...   
  
Esa noche corro lo más rápido posible... Con el único propósito de salvarte... Te llevo en mis brazos... Como algún día lleve a ese cachorro, sigues despierto y me miras, al percatarme de eso te miro con preocupación... -Heero... -Es lo único que puedes decirme.  
  
-¿Por qué? -Te pregunto con desesperación.  
  
Me miras con seriedad y un poco de tristeza -La misión... -Dijiste.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! -Estoy desesperado, no quiero perderte.  
  
-Tú siempre... pareces preocupado por eso -Todo fue por mi... Pensaste que tu vida no me importaba con tal de que la misión concluyera... Sentí como te aferrabas más a mi y yo hacia lo mismo.  
  
-¡Tú eres mucho más importante que cualquier misión! -No quería perderte... Nunca había sentido algo así por un compañero... amigo... algo más...  
  
Sentí como tus fuerzas disminuyeron... Tu mirada se iba perdiendo -G... Gracias -Esas fueron tus últimas palabras... Sentí una gran desesperación... ¡No podías estar muerto!, me negaba a creerlo... abracé tu cuerpo con fuerza sobre el mío... Hubiera querido llorar... Pero no podía hacerlo...   
  
Ese día... Paz por fin... Todo el mundo estaba feliz... Completamos la misión... Felicidad menos yo... Había perdido lo más valioso de mi vida... Los cuatro sentíamos lo mismo pero creo que yo era el más afectado... No asistí a tu funeral... No quería saber de nada que me recordara a ti... Regalé tu ropa... Todo... Pero no pude quemar tu cruz... Aun la conservo, como mi más valiosa pertenencia...   
  
Ese día que quería deshacerme de cualquier cosa tuya me encontré bajo tu almohada ese papel... Era una carta que estabas escribiendo... Para mí... En esa carta me decías cada uno de tus sentimientos hacia mí con la mayor sutileza... Nunca pensé que sintieras lo mismo que yo hacia ti... Siempre me lo demostrabas... Desde que me brindaste tu amistad y me salvaste ese día... Pero estaba segado por toda esa frialdad que no me di cuenta de lo tibio de tus acciones...  
  
Este día era el quinto que no salía de la habitación... Nuestra habitación... Me encontraba en tu cama... Aspirando el olor de las sabanas en donde algún día dormiste...   
  
La puerta se abrió inesperadamente, era Quatre... Me miró conmovido y me preguntó si estaba bien... No le respondí... Se volvió y me miró... Me preguntó si te extrañaba... De nuevo no respondí... Esas preguntas me herían más aun... En mi rostro permanecía el tranquilo y frío soldado perfecto pero dentro de mí estaba ese chico destrozado por tu partida...  
  
-No pude despedirme de él -Dije frío, pero estoy seguro que Quatre sabía mis sentimientos.  
  
-Aun puedes hacerlo... A él no le gustaría verte así -Me respondió con una sonrisa liviana.  
  
Lo miré confundido y le dije: --Él está muerto -Me dolía incluso lo que había dicho.  
  
-Nunca es tarde para despedirse -Lo que me dijo en cierto punto me consoló, en ese momento Quatre salió de la habitación dejándome pensando en lo que había dicho.  
  
Llevo unas rosas, me paró justo enfrente de tu tumba.  
  
_Duo Maxwell, murió el 10 de abril a la edad de 15 años, rogamos por su alma y descanso eterno, se feliz donde te encuentras   
_  
-Gracias a ti la paz está reinando en las colonias... Duo... Quiero decirte que siempre te ame... nunca me había dado cuenta de ello... Perdóname... Por ser tan frío mientras tú eras tan calido... Perdóname por ser indiferente, espero merecer tu amor...   
  
Siempre contigo... Heero Yuy...

.

**_ OwarI _**

**_._**

**_._**

Hitokiri Aoi o Ízuki Katzura, lo que es igual  
  
De verdad espero que les haya gustado... Les pido por favor que me manden sus reviews... Si no me frustro ú-ùU ... De verdad se los agradecería mucho...   
  
Creo que este fic lo escribí en un estado totalmente depresivo, y sé que el fic no está muy bueno pero hasta eso que al final me gustó y hasta me decidí a meterlo aquí XD...

Lo siento por matar a Duo... De verdad que lo amo!!  
  
Si quieren mandarme un e-mail o algo he aquí mi correo : n-n

.  
Hasta pronto!! XD


End file.
